April 2, 2016/Chat log
7:15 Dragonian King i guess it depends if you wanted it to look more like bill or more like jasper 7:19 Williamm258 see I can't make it look like both of them 7:21 Dragonian King well jasper is humanoid and bill is a triangle so it would be pretty hard 7:24 Williamm258 I can't drew you and peep can but not me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWUxdNgvT-8 clip tell me what you think 7:34 Dragonian King lol that scene is great and that's not true drawing takes a LOT of practice and by a lot, I mean years Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 8:04 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep ok peep wheres your su avatar 8:09 Loving77 pfft 8:10 Williamm258 peep you can do this Special:Images?file=Quean 2.png 8:12 Loving77 lol there 8:17 Williamm258 or Special:Images?file=Pearl Y.png this but that is cool 8:28 Dragonian King hi lily i approve of your avatar peep why is your avatar a clod 8:30 Loving77 bc I felt like it 8:31 Williamm258 hey bro 8:31 Dragonian King hey will 8:38 Williamm258 I made a You Tube channel bro and I was wondering if you want to check it out? it's PMV's if you are wondering. 8:38 Dragonian King sure 8:42 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMVuCN-f_cW1L6uGbikFPQg tell me if you like it 8:44 Dragonian King ok 8:47 Loving77 If I told you guys that the name I gave to the drawing I just did was "#kawaiigumball2k16" would you want to look at it? :P 8:48 Flower1470 IS THAT THE ONE YOU PUT ON YOUR WALL IN PLACE OF THE OLD CALENDAR 8:48 Loving77 maybe... 8:49 Williamm258 what is it 8:50 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/GumballArtCROPPED_zpsypxh5drh.png 8:50 Williamm258 lol i'm deing oh no 8:51 Dragonian King what have you done to gumball stop dying will it's bad for your health 8:51 Flower1470 LOL http://theamazingworldofgumball.wikia.com/wiki/File:GumballWallpaper3.jpg @silly it was a thing that happened Jonyv2 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:53 Dragonian King oh nevermind carry on hey jony 2 8:54 Flower1470 Hey Jony 8:54 Jonyv2 oh i forgot to log out lol Jonyv2 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:54 Dragonian King long time no se- well bye then 8:54 Flower1470 ooo lol Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:54 Cfljony22 er we go 8:54 Loving77 hi jony 8:54 Cfljony22 hey 8:55 Williamm258 hi jony No guys just look at this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG1Au7TE-dM I was dying when I watched this. 8:56 Dragonian King wb but will i don't wanna die 100% of deaths are caused by dying 8:57 Flower1470 that is the greatest thing ive ever seen @Silly really? i never would've guessed 8:57 Dragonian King ikr it's a little-known fact jony you need a steven universe avatar now 8:59 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPkUyKrHnMs I have this one to 9:03 Dragonian King btw cool channel 9:04 Williamm258 thanks :) 9:09 Dragonian King jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony 9:10 Cfljony22 BACK what 9:10 Dragonian King you need a steven universe avatar 9:10 Cfljony22 do i really 9:10 Williamm258 yes 9:10 Cfljony22 u sure 9:10 Williamm258 YES 9:10 Dragonian King well if you don't you're a clod who doesn't match 9:10 Cfljony22 how sure 9:11 Dragonian King very sure 9:11 Williamm258 you can use this Special:Images?file=Pearl Y.png jony use it 9:12 Cfljony22 which type of clod are u calling me cuz i sure as heck it aint the second one on dictionary.com 9:12 Williamm258 or you can use this Special:Images?file=M11.png 9:13 Flower1470 @Jony what make you so sure 9:13 Cfljony22 cuz i know silly would know better 9:13 Dragonian King just a regular clod 9:13 Cfljony22 wut i thought i dont like steven universe tbh 9:14 Dragonian King ... are you trying to kill us all 9:14 Williamm258 YOU YOU YOU YOU 9:14 Cfljony22 its not funny 9:14 Williamm258 YOU 9:15 Cfljony22 come at me Stephanie Universe fan girls 9:15 Dragonian King well do you hate steven universe or do you just not like it 9:15 Williamm258 it has a story line in it jony 9:16 Cfljony22 if steven wore sneakers i would just not like it 9:16 Dragonian King lily can we kill him 9:16 Cfljony22 have fun trying im indestructible boy 9:17 Dragonian King who said we have to destroy you 9:17 Flower1470 @Silly I tried, but you can try too 9:17 Dragonian King well we can starve him 9:17 Cfljony22 youve clearly never been in my house i do that on a daily basis sometime lol 9:18 Williamm258 Jony go on the steven universe wiki and say I hate steven universe and see what happens 9:19 Cfljony22 give me the link 9:19 Dragonian King www.steven-universe.wikia.com 9:19 Cfljony22 where do i type 9:19 Williamm258 go on there chat and say it got it jony 9:20 Cfljony22 yea 9:20 Flower1470 take screenshots 9:20 Cfljony22 lily want to see me share screens instead 9:20 Flower1470 yes omg 9:20 Cfljony22 call me on skype 9:20 Dragonian King i'm gonna go watch the fireworks 9:21 Cfljony22 silly u could watch it all LIVE if u had skype 9:21 Williamm258 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 9:21 Dragonian King i can watch it live on their chat B) 9:22 Loving77 is he actually doing it 9:22 Dragonian King he's on their chat being silent 9:22 Cfljony22 im looking for my mic lol 9:22 Dragonian King why do you need a mic just type 9:23 Cfljony22 im not about to have the type on 3 chats at once 9:23 Dragonian King but you can't talk on the chat 9:23 Cfljony22 i got this chat, the one about to roast stephanie in and skype call with lily 9:23 Flower1470 stop arguing just do it 9:24 Cfljony22 IM STILL LOOKING OK GIVE ME A SEC 9:24 Dragonian King he's being a chicken bawk bawk bawk 9:25 Cfljony22 silly im doing it just chill lol 9:25 Williamm258 just do it 9:25 Cfljony22 i gotta change my settings dont rush me lol guys dont ever buy turtle beach head sets and uh will are u in the SU chat too 9:26 Williamm258 yes 9:26 Cfljony22 oh 9:26 Williamm258 do it 9:29 Dragonian King say iiiiiiiiiit oh and File:PeridotInsultsYou.png gg you got banned dude you got banned for almost 1000 years nice work 9:30 Cfljony22 i have like 50 wiki accounts 9:31 Dragonian King can we starve him now 9:33 Loving77 lol 9:33 Dragonian King brb 9:33 Flower1470 starve him, starve him! 9:54 Cfljony22 WILL YOU HAVE AN IMPOSTER HES GONNA STEAL IDENTIY AND KNOWING YOUR SISTERS THEY WONT BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE 9:55 Williamm258 what are you talking about jony oh jony oh jony OH JONY JONY This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Go get her." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two. Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single. And you're not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be twice the gem that you are I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again. 'Cause I am a feeling, And I will never end, And I won't let you hurt my planet, And I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. But I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of And it's stronger than you. L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. the end bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:22 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:32 Dragonian King back oooooo so are we gonna starve jony 10:38 Flower1470 yeah 10:41 Dragonian King he was probably doomed ever since he hated on gravity falls i gtg, bye guys 10:49 Cfljony22 more like gravity sucks Cfljony22 has been kicked by Dragonian King. 10:49 Flower1470 lol 10:50 Dragonian King bye 10:50 Flower1470 bye Silly Jonyv2 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:50 Jonyv2 LOOK WHAT U DID Jonyv2 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 11:04 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016